User blog:Alvoria/WotW 15 - A full 360, a Complete Return.
...With no excuses and NO CONCERN!!! KMFDM and GitS. Two of my favorite things in one AMV. Awesome. ^_^ OK, so, last week I was depressed. This week I'm revitalized. Why? Neck injury! <-D Yea, I'm called PsychoSupreme because I have a weird way of looking at thing. ;-) The point is that I had most of the week off from work to recover from my injuries, and during that time CubeX2 fixed most of the things that I was taking issue with in Custom Stuff. This gave me reason to update Stained Wood, and finish up the first release of Splendid Stones. Splendid Stones is nothing all that special, but like SW it adds some much needed options for color and decoration to Minecraft. Once the game is updated to include 4096 Block IDs, I'll expend it significantly to include things like stairs. I have an awesome idea for really cool looking stair blocks. ;-) Right now, though, it's pretty basic. I'll post it as a released project once I get some cool images together for the mod page. :-) Most of this week has been spent working on my texture pack. In case you missed it, I have a thread on minecraftforum.net with a preview of the pack. You can see it HERE. Please stop by and give me your opinions and feedback on it. Shout-out to Wideload who gave me some good feedback on the villagers. On the wiki, I've been doing a lot more than I had anticipated I would. Being revitalized by being able to finish things really makes a difference, you know? I finally got to make a page for liquid-type blocks, which includes a list of limitations and bugs. CubeX2 has said he'll keep it in mind when adding liquids to CS2. If he gets everything that I've posted in the mod, liquids might just be a new favorite feature. Definitely one I'll play around with in any case. I haven't been the only one adding stuff to the wiki. Tons of questions have been posted and answered, seemingly on a daily basis. New WIP and Released Projects have also been added, though they're pretty basic and lack in-depth content. Progress is progress I guess. I've also been randomly checking pages to see if they need updated. I think this is what the Random Page button was designed for: spot checking various pages that I might not normally go to and seeing how they stack up. Most pages are pretty good, but I've managed to find a few that have needed touch-ups. I rewrote most of one, as it was thoroughly outdated at this point. I have also started deleting WIP Project pages that haven't updated in three months or more. As per the category post, I'm notifying members if their projects are going to be deleted, and I'm giving at least a month's notice before deleting. Those belonging to anonymous members, however, just get cut. Brutal? Maybe, but if it wasn't worth making an account for it probably wasn't that important anyway. It's been a busy week of sitting around and trying not to hurt myself. Funny how that is, eh? ^_^ ~ PsychoSupreme 23:23, April 22, 2012 (UTC) PS: To head off the question of "how did you hurt your neck?", the answer is: "It's too embarrasing for me to recount. Sorry." Category:Blog posts